COMPLICATED
by WARNINgirl
Summary: Another songfic. Lois's wondering about Clark. A few unspeaken words from them. Please, read and review!


**A/N : Well, I was listening Carolyn Dawn Johnson "Complicated" and I had idea of this stroy. I hope you'll like it, so maybe I'll do a sequel. This is oneshot. Please, read and review :)**

* * *

**COMPLICATED**

_'I'm so scared that the way I feel,  
Is written all over my face.  
When you walk into the room,  
I wanna find a hiding place.'_

Lois quietly walked into kitchen. She sat on the chair and watched Clark's sleeping on the couch. 'Now, I'm impressed Smallville' she though 'I never thought that someone like you can make me weak on my knees' she grinned. Clark was half-covered with sheets and his well build torso was now full exposed. 'Geez.. You're making this really hard... please! Cover yourself before I jump on you!' Clark was still sleeping peaceful not even thinking in what danger he is now with his "Look-at-me-and-try-to-resist" pose. 'I promise you, that tomorrow I'll tell your parents how you're torturing girls!' Clark moved a little bit, shoving even more of his well build farmer stomach. 'Or maybe I don't' Lois chuckled looking amused on his goods.

_'We used to laugh, we used to hug, the way that old friends do.  
But now, a smile and a touch of your hand,  
Just makes me come unglued.'_

Lois even in her wildest dreams never though, that a normal, boring, farmboy, who most of the time was spending doing his chores with all his "Yes Ma and Yes Pa" can make her feel so safe, distracted and completed with one touch. 'Guess it's must be this famous "Kent's charm"' Lois stood up and walked quietly to him. She sat on the corner of his couch and watched his peaceful sleep. Well most of that she was still watching his torso, but what could she do?

_'Such a contridiction, do I lie or tell the truth.  
Is it fact or fiction,  
Oh the way I feel for you.'_

She's having feelings for him. Lois admitted this to herself long way ago. But only to herself. She was afraid that if she tells Clark about her feelings, she could lose him. So every night she walked quietly to his couch to only watch him. To feel his presence. To whisper three important words to his ear before leaving and wish that he can say the same.

_'So complicated, I'm so frustrated.  
I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away,  
I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay.'_

_'Should I say it? Should I tell you how I feel?  
Oh, I want you to know.  
But then again, I don't. It's so complicated.'_

'It's all my fault' she looked at his face (still trying her best to don't look down) 'I'm making this so hard to us. Why I can't just tell you how I feel? Why I can't take that risk? I'm just pushing you away from my heart... but you're always coming back. Please... don't fall for me, just don't...' she though wiping a tear from her eye.

_'Oh..just when I think I'm under control.  
I think I finally got a grip.  
Another friend tells me that,  
My name is always on your lips.'_

Everybody noticed this. Their bickering has become more flirting, there's been a lot of situations when they barely kissed, Chloe has already told Lois all this looks that they were sharing when they though that nobody is looking. Their chemistry was now more than just obvious. That wasn't even "just" chemistry. That was a true, pure love. There's always a damn word "but". In fact they are both so proud, that they'll never admit their feelings for each other. Not at public. They spend so much time wondering "how it can be" that they just agreed that it can't work. It's impossible how love can make people stupid.

_'They say I'm more than just a friend,  
they say I must be blind.  
Well, I admit that I've seen you watch me  
from the corner of your eye.'_

Wondering... Yeah, yeah... seems pathetic? It is pathetic. Lois was now caressing his cheek. 'It's so warm and soft... just how I wish to kiss him now' she quickly pushed her hand away before she couldn't resist him. Instead this she took one of his hand and pulled to her cheek. She closed her eyes, feeling weakness and safety.

_'Oh, It's so confusing. I wish you'd just confess.  
But think of what I'd be losing,  
if your answer wasn't yes.'_

Lois sighed sadly. 'It can't work' she looked at him once more repeating these same words like yesterday, and day before yesterday 'never'. She dropped his hand and like usually she kissed him affectionately on his cheek and said these painful words "I love you, just please don't fall for me". Then she turned and walked away.

_'Oh, I hate it. 'Cuz I've waited.  
So long for someone like you  
Oh, what do I do.  
Oh should I say it.  
Should I tell you how I feel.  
I want you to know,but then again I don't.  
It's so complicated..  
It's so complicated..  
It's so complicated.  
Ohh..'_

If she just stayed a few seconds more, she could hear him whisper these so desired words. "Too late Lois... I already love you" he said to empty space.

THE END (or sequel?)

* * *

**A/N: Oh, and I'm still sorry if there are some errors. I've worked on this for about 2 hours without any spellcheck, so please understand :)**


End file.
